La star du mystère
by Athanais
Summary: Que faire pour vaincre Lucifer ? Dean, Sam et Castiel ont trouvé une chasseuse qui pourrait les aider, seulement il s'avère que cette dernière soit très têtue... Ne pas prendre en compte la saison 5.
1. La star du mystère

**Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Asuza et John et d'autres que j'ai inventé.**

**Voici mon premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et reviews please =) **

* * *

**La star du mystère**

_Mes volages humeurs, plus stériles que belles,_

_S'en vont et je leur dis : Vous sentez, hirondelles,_

_S'éloigner la chaleur et le froid arriver._

_Allez nicher ailleurs, pour ne tache, impures,_

_Ma couche de babil et ma table d'ordures_

_Laissez dormir en paix la nuit de mon hiver._

_Extrait du Poème « Hiver » d'Agrippa d'Aubigné._

**Chapitre One**

Dean et Sam Winchester, se trouvaient, désormais, dans la maison de Bobby avec Cass, l'ange, en train de réfléchir à leur situation actuelle depuis que Lucifer a été libéré.

Dean était debout face à la fenêtre et réfléchissait pendant que Bobby et Sam étaient assit à une table et réfléchissait à un plan. Cass réfléchissait dans son coin, non loin de Dean.

-Comment faire pour arrêter un enfoiré comme Lucifer ? Là est la question qui me tourmente le plus. Déclara Dean, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

-Il faut trouver un moyen pour piéger Lucifer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Lança Bobby.

-Pour cela il faudrait quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Proposa Sam.

-Non. Fit Castiel..

-Non ? S'étonna Sam.

-Il ne faut surtout pas surprendre Lucifer avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas, sinon c'est la mort assurée pour tout le monde. Je connais la personne qui pourra jouer le rôle d'appât avec plaisir. Elle s'appelle Asuza Akasura et c'est la meilleure chasseuse de tous les Etats-Unis.

-Elle nous sera surement d'une grande utilité mais pourquoi nous servir d'elle alors qu'elle n'a rien avoir dans cette bataille ? Demanda Sam.

-Car on dit aussi que c'est la seule personne qui connait le moyen de vaincre Lucifer.

-Elle connait le moyen de le vaincre ? S'étonna Bobby.

-Oui mais seulement ce n'est pas une personne facile, elle est comment dire, très…têtue.

-Qu'elle soit têtue ou pas, la question n'est pas là. Où pouvons-nous la trouver, Castiel ?

-Là où tout chasseur sûr de soit va. Au Texas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un bar se trouvant au fin fond du Texas. Des portes battantes, des tables rondes en bois, des hommes fumant le cigare, des chapeaux en paillent, cachant leurs yeux, le décor exact des cow-boys.

Dean alla vers le bar et s'assit, à sa gauche une fille, des cheveux roux acajou descendaient en cascade jusqu'à son dos, elle avait une peau de pêche couverte par un débardeur blanc cassé et un jean en cuir, noir. Et malgré sa petite taille elle avait une forte poitrine, remarque Dean.

Elle se retourna, le visage face à ce dernier, une bouteille de wiski à la main, ses yeux vert émeraudes en amande comme les asiatiques, plus précisément comme ceux des Japonais, le fixant avec impassibilité.

-Hum…un Winchester. Dit-elle entre deux gorgées.

-Vous êtes Asuza ?

-Une femme, t'es aveugle ?

_Castiel pourquoi cet abruti à raison ? Je sens que ça va vraiment être difficile avec celle-là._ Songea Dean.

-Non, seulement j'ai un ami qui désirerait vous voir au plus vite.

-Un ami…voilà qui est intéressant, il envoie un Winchester à sa place, je l'imaginais plus intelligent cet abruti d'ange. Elle posa sa bouteille sur le comptoir. Et en quoi Castiel aurait-il besoin de moi s'il vous a, vous, les Winchester, les déclencheurs de l'apocalypse ?

_Justement si on fait appelle à toi c'est pour l'apocalypse, ma belle._ S'emporta-t-il dans sa tête.

-Il nous a dit que tu es la seule à connaitre le moyen….

- … de vaincre Lucifer. Ce qu'il peut être naïf, parfois. Elle se leva de son tabouret, faisant voler ses longs cheveux dans tous les sens, effleurant le visage de Dean. Si vous voulez que je parle, ne jamais venir ainsi. Castiel sait mieux que n'importe qui que je n'accepte pas cela. Et encore moins si cela vient de vous, les Winchester.

-Du faite que c'est nous qui avons déclenché l'apocalypse ?

-Oui et non, j'ai mets raisons comme vous les vôtres, de devoir m'appeler à la rescousse alors que nous n'en avez en aucun cas besoin, du moins de mon point de vu.

-Pas besoin ? Si tu sais si bien qui nous sommes tu devrais savoir qu'on n'est loin, mais alors très loin de pouvoir arrêter cette fichue apocalypse à nous seuls.

-Cette fichue apocalypse que vous avez déclenché vous-même, ne l'oubliez pas ça. Quelque soit l'aide que vous avez, vous serez toujours poursuivit par d'autres chasseurs. Tel est le prix à payer de ces actes. Finit-elle avant de pendre son chapeau sur le bord du comptoir et de le mettre sur sa tête pour ensuite quitter le bar, sous le regard étonné de Dean.

Asuza était dehors, devant le bar et se tenait appuyé contre un mur, un homme, brun, grand habillé de noir était juste à côté d'elle.

-Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre la politesse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lasse.

-La politesse ? Ce mot n'existe plus depuis longtemps dans ce monde. Répondit-elle, le visage caché par son chapeau de paille. Son pied gauche était appuyé contre mur, pendant que son pied droit était sur le sol. Une de ses mains tenait son chapeau vers le bas tendis que l'autre était derrière son dos.

Elle affichait un sourire fier et impassible sur son visage, comme à son habitude.

L'homme juste à côté d'elle – plus précisément à sa droite – se détacha du mur et se positionna devant celle-ci, le dois face à elle.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une telle chose dans un endroit pareil, John. Souffla-t-elle sans pour autant relever sa tête.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester appuyé contre ce mur comme toi alors que ce connard t'a approché à moins de vingt-cinq centimètres. Il se retourna face à celle-ci, le regard plein de haine tourné vers la porte battante du bar.

Elle releva la tête, mettant sa main gauche derrière son dos, avec l'autre.

-Oh ! Veux-tu arrêt ton cinéma, je commence à en avoir marre. John j'ai seize ans, je n'ai plus besoin que tu veuilles sur moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre, même si j'en ai jamais eu besoin. Il faut cesser cela.

-Raison de plus, seize ans n'est pas un âge où l'ont peut tout se permettre, ce Winchester à l'air cent fois plus âge que toi.

-Et alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi fais-tu une fixation sur tous les hommes qui viennent me parler ? D'accord tu ne veux que mon bien, je comprends, mais ne pousses-tu pas le bouchon un peu trop loin avec tes histoires de vingt-cinq centimètres ? C'est à peine si tu accepte que Castiel m'approche, il faut te réveiller mon beau. Laisse-moi vivre, bordel !

-Je te laisserais vivre le jour où je l'aurais décidé. Déclara-t-il en rentra d'un coup dans le bar, sans accorder ne serai-ce qu'un regard à sa sœur.

Sa main droit de derrière son dos passa devant son visage, rebaissa son chapeau.

-Pff… un vrai gamin celui-là…

Une brise légère vint soulever sa crinière de déesse.

Une brise printanière.

_D'un seul point le soleil n'éloigne l'hémisphère_

_Il jette moins d'ardeur, mais autant de lumière,_

_Je change sans regrets, lorsque je me repens_

_Des frivoles amours et de leur artifice._

_J'aime l'hiver qui vient purger mon cœur de vice,_

_Comme de peste l'air, la terre de serpents._

_Extrait du Poème « Hiver » d'Agrippa d'Aubigné._

**Chapitre Two**

Entre temps, Sam et Castiel non loin du bar, au Texas, aussi, attendaient Dean.

-Il en met du temps, Dean. Lança Sam.

-À cette allure j'ai bien peur de le revoir avec deux ou trois bleus.

-Comment ça avec deux ou trois bleus ?

-Et bien vu que je connais bien Asuza, et vu que je sais qu'elle n'a pas dû accepter son accord, l'autre à dû rappliquer

-L'autre ? Qui est l'autre ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre rappliquerait-il ?

-Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de voir un autre homme que lui approcher sa sœur

OoOoOoOoOoO.

John était rentré dans le bar sous le désaccord de sa « petite sœur » et s'apprêtait à régler son compte avec Dean, qui était en train de boire un verre, l'esprit occupé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec cette dernière.

John vint s'assoir calmement à côté de celui-ci, commanda une bière et regarde intensément Dean.

Apercevant qu'il le regardait, Dean posa son verre su le comptoir et prit son air sérieux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me cherches, mec ?

-Rien, c'est toi qui m'a cherché le premier, Winchester.

-Ah ! Je vois que je suis bien connu, ici.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, toute à l'heure, enfoiré ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie comme tu peux le croire. Sur ce il se leva et mit un pin dans le visage de ce dernier qui en fut surpris.

Il allait se lever à son tour pour lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'un l'en empêcha.

-Arrêtez cela ! S'imposa Asuza en rentra d'un coup dans le bar, le regard sévère. Elle marcha vers eux.

Elle s'arrête entre les deux hommes, regarda une seconde Dean, puis porta son attention sur son prétentieux de frère. Elle était aussi rouge de colère que ce dernier, mais pas pour la même raison, bien entendu.

-John ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète : Arrête sinon je te butte pour le restant du mois !

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle si…intéressant.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'arrêterai ? C'est mon rôle, un point c'est tout ! A ces mots, elle sera les points et baissa la tête.

-Ton rôle ? Fais-moi rire, abruti. Dit-elle juste avant de le gifler de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Elle cacha ensuite son visage avec son chapeau, se retourna, fit quelques pas puis se stoppa sur place.

-La prochaine que tu agis de la sortes, tu sais ce qui t'attends, crétin ! Et là tu vas le connaitre mon rôle, également ! Finit-elle avant de sortir pour de bon. Laissant un publique perplexe, et deux hommes plus que surpris.

John n'eut point le temps de se ressaisir de la gifle de cette dernière qu'il fini, au sol, plié en deux, une douleur atroce d'entre les jambes. Dean venait de lui rendre son compte.

-J'ignore qui tu es ni pourquoi tu m'en veux, mais la chose que je supporte le moins dans ce monde et qu'on vienne m'agresser pour une chose d'ont je n'y suis pour rien. La prochaine reprends-toi s'y deux fois avant de venir m'adresser la parole ! Il sortit un billet le posa sur le comptoir disant au barman de garder la monnaie tout en gardant un œil sur John puis il sortit de bar, à son tour.

Après être sortit du bar, Asuza marchait dans les rues, à la recherche d'un coin d'ombre – en plein été ce qui est difficile surtout au Texas – mais bizarrement dès qu'elle en trouvé un, elle continuait son chemin, son attention était occupée la plupart du temps par le ciel qu'elle adorait regarder dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ou son esprit par des pensées portées sur John, son putain de frère trop protecteur, comme elle dit.

Sur son chemin elle voyait de tout, des enfants qui jouaient dans tous les recoins les plus improbables, des femmes parlant entre elles tout en marchant tranquillement dans les rues, des hommes jouant à la pétanques – vieux sport français, s'il on peut appeler ça du sport, du moins. Toutes les personnes étaient tranquilles, vivant au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper de quoique soit. La vie dont rêve Asuza depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle ne l'aura jamais, comme elle ne l'a jamais eut.

Soudain elle sentit un point lourd, une main se poser sur son épaule gauche.

-Dit beauté, tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre, vient avec moi je te promets une journée pleine de surprises. C'était un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, bien battit, des yeux noir ainsi que des cheveux aussi noir que de l'ébène coiffés en pagaille. Il était fort bronzé.

Déjà que Asuza ne supportait pas qu'on l'aborde pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison, alors là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, qu'on la drague de la sorte, puis quoi encore ? S'énerva-t-elle encore plus que ce qu'elle est ne se moment. Elle baissa sa tête, pour ce calme un petit peu, ce qui paraît plaira à cet abruti qui prit ça pour une faiblesse, et avec une main il prit son menton pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci était loin d'être une gentille fille docile à qui on faisait ce qu'on voulait. L'exemple avec la scène de John dans le bar le prouvait assez, à son goût.

Au passage, elle prit la main du bonhomme qui s'approchait de son visage. Le tenant avec une telle force qu'il ne sentait même plus sa main. Elle appuya encore plus fort sur son emprise, et posa avec violence la main de ce dernier sur le sol, le brisa la main ainsi que le poignet sans aucun regrets ni remords.

Il hurlait au diable qu'il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout. Son corps lâchait prise petit à petit, et il s'ombra dans les ténèbres.

Tous les gens autour d'eux, qui avaient assistés à cette scène en était tout retourné. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une personne d'une telle froideur et mettre au tapis un homme aussi balaise en quelques secondes. Asuza était devenue la nouvelle bête de foire de la ville, à croire.

-Pff…qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme si j'étais une bête sortie de son territoire ? C'est bon ce gars m'a cherché, donc il a eut ce qu'il mérité, un point c'est tout. Songea-t-elle en continuant son chemin sous les regards distants et traumatisés des villageois.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'est qu'une certaine personne avait vu toute la scène, également, et que contrairement aux gens du villageois, cette personne trouva ce spectacle très intéressant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques minutes avant la petite bagarre à sens unique d'Asuza et du colosse, Dean venait de sortir du bar, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'était donné le joie et le plaisir de lui crever ses quatre pneus de sa voiture chérie. Il se jure de trouver cet enfoiré qui a blessé l'unique femme de sa vie, sa voiture qu'il a réussit à garder malgré toutes les mésaventures qu'il a depuis qu'il est devenu chasseur à part à entière. Donc il partit à la recherche d'un coupable en même temps qu'il chercha des nouveaux pneus gratuits, même s'il sait que c'est impossible, malheureusement.

Sur son chemin il croisa quelques jeunes demoiselles, qu'il se régala de draguer, rien que pour le plaisir, puis repartant à la recherche de pneus, en vain.

A un moment, il arriva au niveau d'une rue ou tous les gens lui parurent bizarres. Ils avaient tous des têtes d'enterrement. Les visages aussi livides que des fantômes. Il comprit très vite la raison en voyant en face de lui, un homme par terre, inconscient, et une jeune femme, de dos, un chapeau de paille sur la tête, qui n'était autre qu'Asuza. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Songea-t-il lorsqu'il vit un homme devant lui, de taille moyenne, trapu, un sourire mauvais sur le visage s'étirant jusqu'à ses joue. Il bavait à en avoir regardé cette scène, surtout en regardant Asuza.

Heureusement que cette dernière était en train de partir car une envie de frapper ce gars à mort démangea fortement Dean qui ne se fut pas prier deux fois. Il s'avança vers lui, mais il avait déjà disparut sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Encore un démon…songea-t-il en prenant la même direction qu'Asuza.

Elle ne l'avait pas sentit ce rapprocher, au début. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille et ne voir plus personne. Elle n'avait jamais autant demandé la tranquillité qu'en ce jour-là. Son frère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et les Winchester prétendaient avoir besoin de son aide, tout ça parce que Castiel leur avait parlé d'elle. Magnifique !

-J'ignore à quoi tu penses, mais je ne pense pas qu'une jolie jeune fille comme toi devrait se promener seule dans des rues pareilles. Déclara la voix de Dean derrière celle-ci.

-Et pourquoi me suis-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Elle se retourna, se trouvant face à ce dernier. Ses cheveux volant cachaient son visage de porcelaine. Malgré cela on pouvait voir les traits de son visage, ils avaient tant changé depuis qu'elle avait giflé son frère. Elle était dépitée, abattue et cela encore plus depuis l'intervention de ce gars pervers. Rien qu'en la regardant on pouvait remarquer son absence d'arrogance, de vie. L'ayant très bien compris, Dean se fit subir un supplice dans son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose pour la faire rire, en vain.

-Qui a dit que je vous suivez, jeune demoiselle ? Dit-il avec son ironie habituelle, et son sourire coquin. Fit la seule chose qu'il trouva à sortir de sa bouche pour détendre cette atmosphère.

Le vent se fit un peu moins fort, ne cachant plus le visage de cette dernière avec ses cheveux. Elle dut dessiner un sourire forcé sur son visage pour masqué toute inquiétude. Mais pourquoi donc voulait-elle tout faire pour éviter d'inquiéter cet abruti ? Songea-t-elle furieuse après elle-même.

-Tu peux dire et faire tout ce que tu veux, mon cher, mon avis ne changera pas pour autant. Répondit-elle avec autant d'arrogance que lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Dean pour la première fois. Elle arrivait, à nouveau, à reprendre confiance en elle, pour elle on ne sait quelle raison.

-O.k. alors vient avec moi rencontrer mon frère pour arrêter Lucifer. Ce n'est pas tout mais je n'ai quand même pas envie de rappliquer devant cette crapule et de ne savoir aucun moyen pour le vaincre. C'est que je tiens à la vie, même si on ne dirait pas.

-Je vois que le légendaire Dean Winchester n'est pas aussi fier que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Laisse-moi te dire que cela ne marchera pas non plus. Elle avait son sourire le plus arrogant possible.

Sa main droite baissa à nouveau son chapeau.

-Sache que Lucifer est loin, très loin de l'homme que tout le monde peut s'imaginer. Déclara-t-elle avait de reprendre son chemin, mais elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas qu'elle sentit une main la retenir fortement par le bras droit.

-D'abord dis-moi tout ce que je veux savoir sur le champ sinon je t'emmène de force avec moi, s'il le faut.

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu le sais déjà ou je viens de te le dire, alors maintenant lâche-moi, Winchester, avant que je ne me mette en colère !

-Tu l'es déjà, ça ne changera pas grand choses, ça va juste les empirer.

-Justement j'en ai marre de voir ta gueule. Elle me répugne au plus haut point.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur moi malgré qu'on ne se connaisse pas.

La réponse qu'il eut fut le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine en colère qui arracha son bras, fin, de l'emprisonnement de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Elle ressemblait étrangement à elle, à cette femme qu'il a connu, il y a plus de dix ans, maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La lumière faible de midi éclairée la pièce à travers sa seule fenêtre, faisant vite chauffer l'eau de la bouteille que Sam prit, il l'a but d'un trait, puis la reposa et prit enfin la parole :

-Je ne pense pas que cela se passera mal, si tu entends par là que John le tabassera, et bien dis-toi que Dean va-t-être pire. Il rend toujours le double, voir le triple de ce qu'on lui donne. Déclara Sam.

Castiel était débout, à côté de la fenêtre face à Sam, qui était entre la table basse et lui.

-Et Asuza rend vingt fois ce qu'on lui donne, en une fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Malgré les apparences qu'elle peut donner, le faite qu'elle peut paraître forte et tout d'un coup très vulnérable, cela ne veut rien dire. Elle possède en elle une force hors nomme, capable de tuer cinquante hommes d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible cela ! La seule personne capable de cela est…

-L'intouchable. Asuza et elles ne font qu'une, c'est pour cela. Ce n'est pas une légende comparé à ce que tout le monde peut croire.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que Dean est en danger.

-En danger, je ne dirais pas ça. Asuza sera surement indulgente avec lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Jamais elle ne pourra jamais faire de mal à un Winchester, sauf un.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après s'être libérée de son emprise, Asuza sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. Ses cinq sens commencèrent à se mettre en alerte, elle regarde discrètement, mais très discrètement, que même Dean ne s'en aperçut pas, de tous les côtés qu'elle peut. L'odeur se rapprochait d'eux à vue d'œil mais impossible de savoir par où ni comment ni savoir qui ou quoi c'était.

Dean finit par s'apercevoir de quelque chose, car elle n'eut le temps de vérifier plus en profondeur, qu'elle sentit la main de ce dernier la tirer de force vers elle ne sait où. Elle aurait voulu se débattre er qu'il la relâche mais c'était peine perdue, il la tenait tellement fort qu'elle sentit ses forces s'évanouir avec elle. Seules ses jambes étaient encore maître d'elles-mêmes mais pour combien de temps ?

-Ne dis rien et laisse-toi faire. Finit-il par dire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un cul-sac.

_Très intelligent mon gars ! Seulement je me laisse faire depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le rappeler !_ Grogna-t-elle à elle-même.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous emmène, ici ? S'étonna-t-elle en examinant de font en comble le cul-sac. Comme si cela faisait partit des sept merveilles du monde.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi. Tu l'as aussi bien remarqué que moi que nous sommes suivis. Il la lâcha, la laissa au fond du cul-sac pendant qu'il remontait pour getter l'ouverture.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne me laisse pas seule, au fond à rien faire !

-Désolée mais c'est le prix de la gloire. Ironisa-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Ha haha…très marrant, mais non, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. Elle le rejoignit, sans discrétion, bien entendu.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Oh ! La discrétion ma belle, ça existe !

-Pff….dans ton langage peut-être, mais dans le mien ça fait longtemps qu'il n'existe plus. Une ombre apparut devant cette dernière et la projeta violemment contre le mur de l'impasse, avant de porter toute son attention sur Dean.

-Ah…tu vas mourir…ah… A chaque mots, voir chaque l'ombre prononçait, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de mourir de cette manière-là. Il lui mit son poing dans son **visage**, ce qui le fit disparaître dans une fumée noire. Dean partit aussitôt rejoindre Asuza, qui était, maintenant, inconsciente face au choque qu'elle venait de recevoir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel que Sam, Dean et Castiel avaient réservé pour la journée et la nuit.

Sam allait ouvrir la porte et ce qu'il vu le surprit de plus belle : Dean portait une Asuza inconsciente, dans ses bras, et tous les deux n'avaient pas l'air dans de bons états, au contraire. Il les laissa rentrer et Dean allongea la jeune fille sur un des deux lits.

-C'est elle ? S'étonna Sam.

-Oui et comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas en bon état, et donc encore moins prête de parler. Une ombre sortant de je ne sais où nous a attaqué par surprise. Déclara son frère en empruntant la bouteille d'eau sur la table basse. La finissant d'un trait puis la jetant à la poubelle.

-Je vais tenter de la soigner. Déclara Castiel lorsqu'une main s'empara de son bras, le stoppant.

-Dean ?

-Soigne la mais surtout ne la réveille pas, cette fille a cruellement besoin de repos, Castiel. Dit Dean avec un regard plus que sérieux. Il lâcha son bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je connais cette enfant depuis toujours. Je sais mieux que personne que sa santé est très fragile, et qu'elle a cruellement besoin de repos, comme tu dis. Il se dirigea vers le lit pendant que Dean alla parler à son frère.

Ce que Castiel vu, le surpris à un point impossible, jamais il n'avait vu **L'intouchable** dans un état pareil. Son visage de porcelaine était couvert d'hématomes jusqu'aux lobes des oreilles, seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux couleur or, cachait son visage abimé par la fatigué et des efforts surhumains. Sa respiration était tellement haletante, qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle était morte. Ses bras en étaient au même stade que son visage couverts d'hématomes mais en beaucoup plus pire.

-Mon dieu ! Comment vais-je réussir à guérir tout ça en une heure ? S'exclama Castiel en prenant le bras droit de la jeune fille dans ses mains. Elle était aussi froide que de la glace.

Il reposa délicatement le bras à sa place, puis il procéda à la procédure pour guérir la blessée. Une main au dessus de cette dernière, où de la lumière or-turquoise en émanait pour se répandre sur tout le corps de Asuza qui reprit des couleurs petit à petit juste après avoir refermé tous les bleu et hématomes dans le genre.

D'un coup quelqu'un toqua violement à la porte, et entra sans attendre une quelconque réponse d'invitation dans la chambre.

-Toi ? S'étonna Dean à la vu de ce dernier, rouge de colère.

_Mon chef blanchit dessous les neiges entassées,_

_Le soleil, qui reluit, les échauffe, glacées,_

_Mais ne les peut dissoudre, au plus court de ses mois._

_Fondez, neige venez dessus mon cœur descendre,_

_Qu'encores il ne puisse allumer de ma cendre_

_Du brasier, comme il fit des flammes autrefois._

_Extrait du Poème « Hiver » d'Agrippa d'Aubigné._

**Chapitre Three**

Un bonhomme grand, brun, des yeux noirs, la carrure d'un athlète, rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel des frères Winchester en trombe, défonçant presque la porte.

-Toi ? S'étonna Dean à la vue de ce dernier, rouge de colère, comme prêt à défoncer un troupeau de moutons.

Castiel surpris, également, par la venue de celui-ci, retira ses mains de la blessée qui dormait profondément, pour se diriger vers le dernier venu.

-Que fais-tu ici, John ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Ça était dure de trouver vôtre adresse, mais j'ai fini par trouver de bons tuyaux. Alors maintenant veuillez me rendre ma sœur, illico presto.

-Désolée mais elle restera ici tant qu'elle ne se sera pas totalement remit de son choque. Déclara Castiel.

-Quel choque ? S'étonna le frère d'Asuza, les sourcils froncés.

Dean décida de prendre la parole :

-Avec ta sœur nous avons été attaqués par un ennemi quelque peu…bizarre. Et il ne sait pas ménager contre elle, on va dire.

-Alors comme ça tu as suivis ma sœur, toi ? Il se pencha vers Dean, le regard plus que sérieux mais qui ne manqua pas de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur de la part de ce dernier.

-Non, on s'est plutôt croisé, on va dire Répondit-il avec son petit sourire, moqueur, en coin.

-John, je ne pense pas que le temps soit aux règlements de compte. Asuza est en train de se reposer, elle est en sécurité pour le moment, alors fait la paix avec tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, juste pour une heure, au moins. Lança Castiel.

-Win…Winchester…crève….articula Asuza tout bas dans son sommeil. Les garçons portèrent tous leur attention sur ce elle, sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau pour faire baisser sa température. Elle transpire encore beaucoup trop.

Aux mots de Castiel, John sursauta et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Laisse Cass, je vais le faire moi-même.

-C'est bon, y a des limites au frère protecteur. Castiel peut très bien se charger d'elle. Je te rappelle que c'est un ange. Lança Dean.

-Je sais, mais vu ce qu'elle vient de dire dans son sommeil, je ne pense pas que vous survivrez ni vous ni Castiel à elle. Même quand elle est inconsciente, elle peut être très coriace.

-Bon puisque monsieur le grand frère protecteur ne veut pas nous laisser le champ libre, je peux partir rejoindre ma voiture qui a ses pneus crevés à cause de démons. Déclara Dean en rouvrant la porte.

-Depuis quand des démons attaques que les pneus de ta voiture ? S'étonna Sam.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne vois qu'eux pour me faire ça. Bon tu viens avec moi ou pas, Sam ? A moins que tu préfères rester te faire chier, ici, à rien foutre ?

Sam ne se fait pas prier par deux fois, et rejoignit son frère, quittant la chambre d'hôtel, en laissant seuls Castiel et John.

Dean et Sam, se retrouvaient seuls, à marcher dans les rues désertes du Texas. Sur le trajet ils parlèrent de Lucifer, de l'apocalypse, et d'une certaine personne …

-Dis-moi Dean, ne trouves-tu pas cette fille bizarre ? Demanda son frère, pour commencer leur conversation.

-Sam, nous vivons dans un milieu complètement bizarre. Comment veux-tu que quiconque soit normal, dans une vie pareille ? Si un jour quelqu'un me demande si je suis normal, alors je répondrais non sans hésiter.

-Dean, tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, alors arrête de jouer la comédie comme à ton habitude, et réfléchis un peu, bon sang !

-Je réfléchis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, seulement porter des préjugés sur cette fille, est un peu trop tard, Sam. Nous avons voulu lui demander son aide, maintenant on le paie cache, maintenant. Castiel nous avait avertis sur son caractère, qu'elle ne serait pas facile du tout à convaincre.

-Si elle continue à s'entêter comme ça, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de la prendre contre son gré.

-Et bien Sammy, je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant, dis donc. A ces mots, son frère le regarda un peu de travers.

-Je ne plaisante pas Dean, elle est nôtre seule chance pour nous en sortir.

-Ouh ! Du calme mon cher, je plaisante, seulement voilà…

-Voilà quoi ?

-Non rien, ma tête me joue des tours, c'est tout.

-Dean…

-Quoi ?...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il percuta une jeune fille brune, style asiatique, à l'allure d'un mannequin. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'aussi attirant, à son goût. Elle portait une t-shirt noir à brettelles fines avec un jean noir en cuire beige.

Après l'avoir percuté, la jeune fille se retourna et croisa une seconde fois le regard de Dean avant de disparaître dans la foule de gens.

_Mais quoi !serai-je éteint devant ma vie étreinte ?_

_Ne luira plus en moi la flamme vive et sante,_

_Le zèle flamboyant de la sainte maison ?_

_Je fais aux saints autels holocaustes des restes._

_De glace aux feux impurs, et de naphte aux célestes_

_Clair et sacré flambeau, non funèbre tison !_

_Extrait du Poème « Hiver » d'Agrippa d'Aubigné._

**Chapitre Four**

Il fallut une heure entière pour Sam et Dean pour trouver de nouveaux pneus pour la voiture et ensuite retourner dans la chambre d'hôtel où les attendaient John, Castiel et Asuza toujours pas réveillée. Ce qui était bizarre vu le nombre de fois où John avait fait un cinéma pour que Castiel sorte de la chambre quand il passerait le gant plein d'eau sur le front de celle-ci.

-Bon ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vôtre petit cinéma à vous deux ? Si vous voulez la réveiller il existe des manières beaucoup plus simples que celle qui consiste à vous disputer ! Intervenu Dean en rentrant dans la chambre avec son frère. Sam ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Tu feras moins le malin quand tu apprendras à connaître cette tête de mule. Lança Castiel à Dean, tout en regardant vite fais le concerné.

-Vous allez arrêter vôtre connerie, oui ! Il y en a qui veule dormir, ici ! S'exclama Asuza en se levant du lit. Elle était toute décoiffée, ses cheveux roux acajou étaient tout ébouriffés – elle avait l'air d'un ange déchu avec son visage de porcelaine et ces cheveux dans tous les sens, éclatants de lumières. Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux et se recoiffa à la vitesse grande V, puis remit son chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête, qui était sur une table de nuit. Elle se mit debout à côté de Castiel, le regard caché par son trop grand chapeau de paille.

-Je vois que la belle au bois dormant à enfin décidé de lever son petit doigt. Ironisa Dean, à sa façon.

-Très marrant, Winchester…je suis morte de rire. Cracha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bon John tu viens ou tu vas attendre la saint glinglin pour te réveiller ? Je te rappelle que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que ces _**amateurs **_de Winchester.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Lança-t-il en se hâtant à la porte quand Asuza sentit une main sur poser sur la sienne qui était sur la poignée de la porte, prête à ouvrir celle-ci. Surprise, Asuza tourna la tête et croisa le regard plus que sévère de Dean qui ne la lâchait pas d'une seconde.

En voyant la main de ce dernier, et que sa chère petite sœur ne protesta point, John sentit la colère monter en lui, de plus belle, mais Castiel arriva à temps pour le calmer.

-D'abord tu nous donne les renseignements dont on n'a besoin, ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux, fuir jusqu'à New York ou Miami, mais d'abord tu fais ce qui te dois d'être fait. Lâcha Dean, froidement. Comme s'il était prêt à la tuer si elle n'avouait pas tout ce qu'elle savait.

-Et en quoi suis-je obligée de t'obéir ? Je n'ai aucunes dettes envers toi, que je sache. Ce n'est pas le t….

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Crache le morceau un point c'est tout. Il l'appuya encore plus sur sa main, lui faisant échapper un minuscule cri. Un cri qui alerta sans attendre, John, qui se précipita pour prendre Dean par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Enfoiré ! Tu veux vraiment morfler, toi ! Il n'y a rien à faire !

-Et bien vas-y ! Tus-moi ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. Dit-il avec son sourire carnassier.

-Tu m'encourages ?

-À moins que tu baisses les bras au dernier moment, prends donc ça pour une invitation, en effet. A la provocation de ce dernier, John leva sa main droite, encore libre, lorsqu'Asuza protesta de son ton froid, habituel.

Elle était appuyée contre le porte, dos à celle-ci, les bras croisés, son visage caché dans son chapeau.

-Arrête, John. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire le gamin, idiot. Elle leva sa tête, dévoilant un regard plus que froid à son frère.

-Tu me dis ça à moi, après ce qu'il vient de te faire ?

-Oh ! C'est bon. Je ne vais pas mourir pour un truc aussi débile, alors lâche-le maintenant, baka.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa sœur avant de reporter son attention sur un Dean, encore, plaqué au mur.

-Tu as de la chance, pour aujourd'hui, mon cher. Grogna-t-il en le lâchant d'un coup, sans aucune pitié.

-J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Sourit-il sarcastiquement en guise de remerciement.

-Bon, vu comment vient de tourner cette situation complètement débile, je vais vous proposer un marcher, Winchester. Se sera vôtre dernière chance, après Asta Luego ! Déclara Asuza, toujours appuyée contre la porte, le regard rivé sur Sam, cette fois.

-Toi ! Tu es bien Sam, celui qui a reçu du sang de démons lorsque tu étais encore un bambin ?

-Oui, mais en quoi cela….

Donc tu es celui qui a déclenché l'apocalypse, donc réveillé Lucifer. Alors en quoi devrais-je vous aider si vous avais su le réveiller vous devriez savoir comment le faire retourner à sa place, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Asuza. Sam l'a réveillé sans même le savoir. Protesta Castiel.

-Qu'il est fait volontairement ou pas, là n'est pas la question ! Ils doivent justement faire par de leurs erreurs et assumer eux-mêmes leur responsabilités sans aides ! C'est le prix à payer pour leurs erreurs, **maladroites**, trop **souvent **répétés.

-J'en suis conscient de mon erreur, mais c'est le monde entier qui en pâti. Si l'on ne fait rien la terre entière sera décimée. Expliqua Sam. Et puis n'avais-tu pas dis que tu avais un marché à nous proposer ?

-Si, en effet, mais j'hésite encore à le faire, c'est bien trop beau pour vous, mes chers. Je vous aide à retrouver Lucifer, jusqu'à le reste avec vous, puis après vous ferez ce que vous aurez à faire, une fois face à celui-ci.

-Quoi ? Tu es en train de nous dire que tu ne nous aideras pas à nous battre contre lui, alors que tu connais le moyen de le vaincre ?

-Hé, mon beau ! Il ne faut pas rêver, non plus. Jusqu'à un certain point je vous aiderais, puis après Asta la vida ! Je ne suis pas folle à ce point, il y a des limites.

Dean, se rapprocha d'elle. Il était debout, face à celle-ci. La regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te prends qui, toi ? Seule toi peux sauver le monde et tu ne veux pas nous aider ! Tu n'es vraiment pas humaine, sale **monstre** !

Elle étouffa un petit rire discret, dans son chapeau.

-Tu as raison, Winchester. Je ne suis pas humaine, loin de là. C'est en parti pour cela que je ne me sens pas concernée par cette apocalypse et tout le tralala comme quoi c'est la fin du monde.

-Sale **démon** tu vas…commença-t-il en la prenant par le col de son t-shirt, la plaquant contre la porte, avec force. Elle fut d'abord étonnée, puis elle reprit son sérieux, comme si s'était normal de suspendre dans le vide, contre une porte.

Castiel retenait John par le bras, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci serait capable de faire des meurtres, rien parce que Dean avait touché de cette manière-là, sa sœur. John était rouge de colère, malgré que l'ange l'empêché de bouger. Il se contenta de regarder la scène, malgré lui.

-Dean, arrête ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Intervenu Sam, la main sur son bras, qui la tenait.

-Je sais, mais rien que de voir sa tronche de démon, j'ai envie de vomir, maintenant.

-Il va falloir t'apprendre à faire la différence entre un démon et un monstre, mon cher. Je suis loin d'être ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas folle au point de vendre mon âme au diable, il ne faut pas exagérer.

-Bon les mecs, je pense que tout ceci sert strictement rien. Dean lâche-la et accepte pour le moment le faite qu'elle veuille bien nous conduire à lui. Tu auras tout ton temps pour la convaincre sur la route. Et toi John, il va falloir que t'apprenne à te calmer, maintenant, ainsi qu'à supporter Sam et Dean durant une durée indéterminée Expliqua Castiel en lâchant le bras de John, imité par Dean qui relâcha Asuza.

Soudain une lumière blanche, étrange, fut son apparition dans toute la chambre et aspira tout le monde, sans exceptions.

_Voici moins de plaisirs, mais voici moins de peines :_

_Le rossignol se tait, se taisent les sirènes :_

_Nous ne voyons cueillir ni les fruits ni les fleurs_

_L'espérance n'est plus bien souvent trompeuse_

_L'hiver jouit de tout, bienheureuse vieillesse,_

_La saison de l'usage, et non plus des labeurs._

_Extrait du Poème « Hiver » d'Agrippa d'Aubigné._

**Chapitre Five**

Une lumière, blanche, étrange, fit son apparition dans toute la chambre, emportant tout le monde avec elle, sans exceptions. Laissant la chambre vide.

Le ciel était d'un noir pure, aussi pure que de l'ébène. Seules quelques étoiles éclairés ce ciel nocturne et sobre tels les ténèbres. Il y avait des arbres très grands, que l'on voyait jusque très haut des le ciel, même la nuit. Des sapins, des chaînes, des pains, il y avait de tout.

Dans cet endroit peu éclairé, une ombre noire semblait bougeait, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était un homme.

Il n'était pas seul, un autre homme, vêtu de beige, cette fois-ci, était à côté de celui-ci et semblait aussi perdu que lui.

-Mais où est-ce que l'on n'a atterrit ? Pourquoi fait-il nuit, maintenant ? S'étonna l'homme en noir.

-On dirait que cette lumière nous a envoyé quelque part dont on ignore encore tout. Affirma l'homme en beige.

-Voyons Castiel, toi qui est un ange ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où l'on n'est, toi aussi ?

-Je suis peut-être un ange, mais je ne sais pas tout, John.

-À trois on ira peut-être plus vite, non ? Intervenu une voix familière, dans l'obscurité, qui se rapprochait d'eux. C'était Sam.

-Sam ! Tu n'es pas avec Dean ? S'étonna Castiel.

-Non, je n'ai trouvé ni Dean ni sa sœur sur mon chemin. Déclara-t-il en direction de John, pour qu'il comprenne bien la fin de la phrase, et surtout le sens.

-Quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils sont seuls. Rien que tous les deux ? S'affola John.

-En effet, c'est possible, comme c'est possible qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Il y a 50/50 de chaque côté.

-Ne t'affole pas pour un rien, John. Tu connais Asuza mieux que personne, et tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps qu'elle n'accorde pas sa sympathie ainsi que sa confiance à n'importe qui. Tu ne crains rien avec ces deux-là, vu comment c'est parti. Déclara Castiel.

Ni John ni Sam n'eurent le temps de donner leur avis, que le sol sous leurs pieds se fissura en de multitudes de fois, les faisant tomber à l'intérieur. Le sol se referma.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques minutes avant, non loin de l'endroit où ce trouvaient les garçons, le ciel était toujours aussi noir, seulement il y avait beaucoup plus d'étoiles. La lune y était même présente un croissant de lune.

L'eau de la mer se mouvées sous le vent frais, les étoiles si reflétèrent.

Au bord de la plage, sur le sable mouillé, une personne à la silhouette au fine que celle d'un ange, regardait la mer, les mains l'une dans l'autre, les yeux fermaient, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens. La lune faisait ressortir le roux acajou de ses cheveux ondulés. Elle adorait regarder le paysage de la mer, et sentir son souffle frais l'enivrer d'un tel bonheur, qu'elle ne sentit point une présence s'approcher d'elle qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle ne réagit par de suite, trop envoutée par l'air de la mer, jusqu'à qu'elle rouvre les yeux pour ensuite se retourner. Enlevant les mains de ses épaules avec une impassibilité froide.

-Tu me touches encore une fois, tu vas très comprendre de quoi je suis vraiment capable.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me semer en allant sur la plage, ma belle ? Et bien tu ne me connais pas encore, on dirait. Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, Winchester ! Tanta-t-elle de se libérer de son emprise, en vain. Il l'a tenait fermement, le regard en plein d'en le sien.

Mais que lui arrive-t-il encore ? Il va me lâcher, oui ! Avant que je lui en colle vraiment une ! Songea-t-elle lorsque quelques secondes plus tard une explosion fit son apparition dans l'eau, juste derrière elle – donc face à Dean. Il la tira loin de l'attaque, avec lui, atterrissant sur le sable chaud de la plage. Asuza allongée sous Dean, qui avait reprit conscience avant elle. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Elle est plutôt mignonne lorsqu'elle est assoupie. Songea-t-il en contemplant son visage de porcelaine tout plein de sable, caché par quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Lève tes salles pattes de là si tu tiens à la vie, Winchester. Ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Elle se leva à son tour lorsque plusieurs démons furent leur apparition. Les encerclant.

-Quel accueil. Il ne fallait pas en faire autant, les gars Déclara tout joviale, Dean lorsqu'Asuza s'attaqua à l'un d'entre eux d'un coup de pied en plein dans la figure. Il tomba à la renverse avant de se faire mettre K.O. par Dean avec un coup de pieds dans le ventre pour se finir en plein milieu des jambes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'imiter, tu sais. Déclara-t-elle en jetant en l'air un deuxième démon, avec seulement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Mais qui a dit que je t'imitais ? Il envoya valdinguer un démon avec un coup de point dans le visage, dans les côtes et sous le menton. Il atterrit dans l'eau.

D'un coup le ciel noir devint rouge, rouge sang faisant évaporer les démons restant comme des cendres dans les airs. Une main géante, rouge sang, sortit du ciel, se dirigeant vers Asuza mais Dean lui sauta dessus en l'envoyant le plus loin possible de cette main. Asuza n'eut point le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Dean la fit se relever en la prenant par la main, et ils se mirent à courir, le plus vite possible.

La main continuait à les poursuivre. Ils continuaient à courir de part et d'autre de la plage, allant jusqu'au bord mouillé par les vagues. Asuza se stoppa net à ce moment et recula sans faire attention à la main qui était juste derrière elle. Celle-ci allait pour l'attraper lorsque Dean s'interposa et poussa Asuza dans la mer, se faisant prendre à sa place. La main disparut avec Dean juste après qu'Asuza eut atterrit dans l'eau. Dean avait préféré se faire capturer à sa place.

Elle perdit connaissance, en coulant lentement au fond de l'océan.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam, Castiel et John avaient atterrit on ne sait où. Tout était noir et rouge autour d'eux. Cela ressemblait fort à l'image que se faisaient les humains de l'enfer, mais quelque chose disait à Sam qu'ils étaient encore très loin d'être en enfer. Ils étaient dans un endroit surement pire que l'enfer lui-même.

-Où sommes-nous ? Se demanda John en reprenant connaissance, lentement. Le paysage rouge et noir ne l'avait pas encore choqué. Il était trop secoué pour s'en rendre compte, pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais cet endroit me rappelle bizarrement quelque chose ? Se pourrait-il ….

À ce moment quelqu'un intervenu. C'était un homme grand, ténébreux aux allures d'un athlète. Il marcha tranquillement vers les trois arrivants, de son allure sensuelle et féline, à la fois. Il affichait un sourire narquois et plus que fier de lui.

-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, messieurs. J'attendais vôtre visite depuis un moment. Vôtre ami vous attend dans la grande salle. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant eux, puis se retourna pour reprendre son chemin lorsque Sam l'interpela.

-Nôtre ami ? S'étonna Sam.

-Oui, celui qui accompagnait la princesse sur le bord de la rive du grand bleu il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Répondit-il fièrement, sans lâcher Sam du regard

OoOoOoOoOoO

Asuza continuait à couler le long du grand bleu lorsqu'une lumière bleue apparut tout autour d'elle. Ne laissant plus que la lumière de visible dans l'eau.

_À suivre…_

**L'envol de la princesse**


	2. L'envol de la princesse

**Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement, sauf John et Asuza et ceux que j'invente.**

**A noter :** Vu qu'Asuza est d'origine Asiatique - plus précisément Japonaise - il lui arrive de dire quelques mots Japonais.

**Voici la seconde partie.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**L'envol de la princesse**

_Je ne veux de personne auprès de ma tristesse_

_Ni même ton cher pas et ton visage aimé,_

_Ni ta main indolente et qui d'un doigt caresse_

_Le ruban paresseux et le livre fermé._

_Extrait du Poème « La voix » d'Henri de Régnier._

**Chapitre One**

Sam, Castiel et John venaient de comprendre ce que voulait dire le grand ténébreux. La colère commençait à monter à John qui avait très bien compris à qui il faisait allusion avec le mot « princesse ». Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, pour lui donner un bon coup de point dans la figure mais il intercepta son coup en attrapant son point d'une seule main, sans aucun mal.

-Je vois qu'il y a des sentimentales parmi les nouveaux venus. Il lâcha le point de John d'un coup.

-Qu'as-tu fais de Dean ? Demanda Sam.

-Dean ? Ah ! Tu dois parler de vôtre ami qui était avec la princesse. Oh ! On ne lui a rien fait, pour le moment. On l'a gentiment ligoté dans une pièce fermée à double tours pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe dans des coins trop dangereux.

-Enfoiré ! Sam serait les points tellement il avait envie de casser la gueule à ce bonhomme si fier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Donc plutôt vous me suivez, plutôt vous reverrez vôtre ami. Cela ne sert à rien de dévoiler vôtre colère, attendez d'abord d'entendre la version des faits avant de foncer sans réfléchir.

-Et pourquoi devrait-on te suivre ? Demanda Castiel.

-Car sinon **vos** amis mourront.

OoOoOoOoOoO

My wish, have about me,

I have so much need of you, of see,

A once last,

Just have the time of say you:

Good bye

La lumière bleue qui était autour d'Asuza avait complètement disparut pour laisser place à une créature des profondeurs sous-marines : une sirène. La queue couleur or ainsi que des écailles de même couleur sur sa poitrine, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine – elle n'avait plus de traits asiatiques sur son visage, des cheveux or, ondulés, très longs. Asuza s'était métamorphosée en une magnifique sirène, et elle arpentait les fonds sous-marins, maintenant.

Voilà sa véritable nature.

Elle continuait à nager, cherchant en vain John et les autres. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de les trouver dans un endroit pareil, elle aurait essayé quand même, on ne sait jamais. Plus elle avançait, plus l'eau se faisant sombre. A cette allure elle n'allait bientôt plus voir grand-chose.

Mais elle n'eut point le temps de continuer son chemin que des mains gluantes l'attrapèrent par la taille, par derrière. Elle voulu se débattre mais elle n'eut pas la force : c'est mains vertes et gluantes commençaient à endormir son corps ainsi que sa nageoire, petit à petit, jusqu'à qu'elle sombre complètement dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam, Castiel et John ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient en se moment même. John hésitait entre mettre K.O. ce mec qui a sans-doute blesser sa sœur, ou lui laisser finir son discours de monstres retardés et en ensuite le tabasser à mort. Dans tous les cas, il finirait par le tuer. C'était le seul avantage de cette rencontre, jusqu'ici.

-Rendez-nous d'abord Dean, ensuite tu nous diras tout ce que tu as à nous dire. Intervenu Sam.

-Désolé mon cher, mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple puisque vous aller vite retourner dans vôtre monde, à vous. Dit-il en levant une main face à eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne rentrerais pas aussi facilement.

-Ah, bon ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Sam ?

À l'entente de son prénom, Sam fut tout d'abord surpris puis il reprit vite son sérieux lorsqu'une voix familière fit son apparition, derrière le grand ténébreux.

-Moi ! Je croyais t'avoir dis que je resterais que si j'avais de jolies filles avec moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, malheureusement.

Le grand ténébreux se retourna. Il se trouvait face à un Dean en pleine forme. Ce qui parut le surprendre, au début. Un sourire plus que mesquin se dessina sur son visage.

-Je vois que tu as réussis à te libérer de mon emprise. Tu es beaucoup plus résistant que je ne le pensais. Je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser. Finit-il en disparaissant dans une poussière noire. Ils n'eurent point le temps de se demander où ce dernier était allé, que tout devint blanc autour d'eux, puis des couleurs commencèrent à apparaître, pour enfin atterrirent sur le bord d'une route.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un grand blond, mate, au corps d'athlète, style surfeur Australien, marchait le long d'une grotte avec une sirène dans ses bras, inconsciente Ses cheveux couleur or s'étalaient en pagaille sur son visage frêle et fragile de porcelaine.

La grotte était sombre, mais plus il avançait moins l'obscurité se faisait maître. Des dessins étranges se dessinaient le long des parois humides, par l'air de la mer. Il se stoppa devant un mur, lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une magnifique pièce couverte d'or de la tête au pied. Un bonhomme brun aux noirs, taillé comme un dieu, était au fond de la salle, assit sur un gigantesque trône en or, entourée d'une fille de chaque côté. Une brune à sa gauche et une rousse à sa droite. Mais ceci ne s'arrêta pas là, il y en avait de partout dans la pièce, des lits super moelleux aux petites marres d'eau où certaines faisant trempette ou simplement des petites siestes Il n'y avait que des sirènes dans cette endroit.

L'Australien marcha vers l'homme, qui se leva face à lui. Un sourire plus que fier aux lèvres. Ce dernier était légèrement plus grand que l'Australien.

-Tu as fais du bon travail, à ce que je vois, William. Je vois qu'elle n'a pas l'air trop choqué, comme je le voulais. Maintenant donne-la moi. Je dois l'emmener quelque part avec qu'elle ne reprenne conscience. Dit-il en tendant ses bras où William posa sans hésiter, le corps de la jeune sirène. Maintenant tu peux disposer. Finit-il avant de poser un regard sur ce visage d'ange, inconscient, pour ensuite se diriger vers une porte rouge qui s'ouvrit sur son passage et se fermi juste derrière lui.

William ne les avait pas lâchés une seule fois du regard.

-Et bien. On dirait que nôtre grand William commence enfin à se réveiller. Il était temps. Intervenue une jeune femme, brune, grande comme un mannequin, juste derrière celui-ci. Elle affichait son sourire de renarde sur son visage, comme d'habitude.

-Tais-toi la renarde ! Un jour toi et ta langue de vipère vous irez dans un endroit bien pire que l'enfer, tellement que tu saoule avec tes remarques….

-….prévenantes, j'essais juste de prévenir le prince s'il veut vraiment savoir la vérité, enfin. Mais bon on dirait que cela ne l'intéresse pas plus que la survie de cette nouvelle petite sirène parmi nous. Finit-elle avant de rebrousser son pas lorsqu'elle senti une main forte la tenir par le bras. Il l'a regardé avec un regard plus que froid et presque paralysant, mais bon, ce n'est pas cela que va décourager nôtre grande renarde.

-Où veux-tu en venir avec ça, toi ? Qu'est ce que la sirène vient-elle faire dans toute cette histoire ? Elle n'est gère différente de toutes les autres que j'ai emmené, jusqu'à présent.

-C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, mon beau. Commença-t-elle en libérant son bras de son emprise. Jusqu'à présent toutes les filles que tu as emmené ici restent dans la grande salle, et tous les soirs il en prend une à part, pour faire ce qu'il a à faire dans ses appartements privés, mais là c'est différent. Cette fille que tu viens d'emmener, il vient de la faire rentrer dans la pièce interdite, dans la pièce qu'il nous interdit formellement d'entrer depuis toujours. Ne trouves-tu pas cela louche, mon cher William ?

-Tu es en train de me faire comprendre qu'il veut tellement garder cette sirène pour lui, qu'il va l'enfermer dans la salle interdite pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie ?

-En effet, il y a une chance pour que se soit cette solution comme il peut y avoir une chance pour que soit une tout autre raison. Personne jusqu'à présent, n'a réussit à déjouer ou ne se serai-ce que comprendre les plans d'Igor.

-Mais pourquoi mais dis-tu tout cela, Renarde ? En tant que sa favorite, tu devrais garder le secret au plus profond de toi, non ?

-En effet, seulement depuis que tu l'as remmené, j'ai le pressentiment de ne plus être sa favorite. Elle se retourna, puis fit un pas lorsque …

-Attends ! Dis-moi le moyen de rentrer dans la salle, je sais que tu le sais, Renarde. Lâcha-t-il.

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière, elle se retourna, avança face à celui-ci, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

William n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle était en train de l'embrasser, mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se libérer de son emprise. Elle le tenait fermement par la nuque, faisant rentrer sa langue dans le sienne.

Il ne pouvait plus protester, elle avait les commandes. Elle continua de l'embrasser, leur langues se rencontrèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils se séparèrent donc à bout de souffle avec un William plus que surpris et une renarde toute fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Alors prince William, toujours partant pour savoir le moyen d'entrer dans cette salle ?

À la phrase de cette dernière, il n'affichait plus un air surpris, mais confiante, aussi.

-Oui, toujours partant. Déclara-t-il en s'emparant fougueusement de ses lèvres lorsqu'un cri retenta dans toute la salle, les interrompant.

La porte de la salle interdite était grande ouverte. Tout le monde avait son attention rivée sur celle-ci.

La sirène blonde, sortit en courant de la salle. Elle ne portait rien sur elle sauf une serviette qui couvrait tout juste ses parties intimes. Elle plongea dans une des marres, la seule qui menait à l'océan.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait à nouveau jour et Dean, Sam, Castiel et John avaient atterrit sur une route, et bizarrement avec la voiture des Winchester à leur côtés. Mais que se passe-t-il exactement ?

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire, à la fin ? S'étonna Sam. Son frère se dirigeait vers leur voiture, histoire de vérifier si elle était bien réelle.

-C'est bien beau de nous avoir donné une voiture mais ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on va retrouver Asuza. Se plaignit, de plus belle, John.

-Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ! On va la retrouver ta sœur, mais avant tout il faudrait savoir où est-ce que l'on se trouve, se serai bien ! Répliqua Dean en tapant, presque, sur le capot de sa voiture. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du conducteur. Bon ! Vous vous décidez à monter ou quoi ? Se n'est pas en restant planté ici qu'on retrouvé la gamine. Finit-il en montant dans la voiture.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, Dean ? Il est vraiment bizarre depuis qu'on n'est ici. Chuchota Castiel à l'oreille de Sam.

-Laisse-le, ça lui passera. Il lui faut juste une jolie blonde et c'est bon. Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture, à son tour.

-Tu ne montes pas avec nous, Castiel ? Lui demanda John en se positionnent à côté de ce dernier.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais la rechercher de mon côté, divisé on n'y surement plus vite et mieux.

-Super ! Tu vas me laisser seuls avec ces Winchester. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Castiel.

-Je comprends la haine que tu as envers eux, mais mets-la de côté pour un certain temps.

-Pour combien exactement ?

-Le temps qu'il faudrait pour vaincre, Lucifer. Donc il faudrait forcer Asuza pour qu'elle veuille bien nous dire ce que l'on veut savoir.

-Mouais ben, tu as le temps, tu le sais. La dernière chose qu'elle devait me dire à tout prix, elle a mit presque sept ans pour me l'avouer, alors ce truc j'ai bien peur que l'apocalypse se finisse bien avant qu'elle n'avoue enfin tout ce qu'elle sait.

-Bon, vous deux finirai de la discussion plus tard, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ? Déclara Dean en avança la voiture jusqu'au niveau des deux concernés, pour que John rentre à l'arrière.

-Bon alors tu nous rejoindras là où tu nous trouveras, donc. Lança-t-il à l'adresse de Castiel avant que la voiture ne disparaisse dans le prochain virage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait, noire comme la nuit malgré qui l'était loin d'être le soir où elle se trouvait. Asuza se trouvait au fin fond d'une grotte avec pour seul habit une serviette blanche. Elle savait que si elle sortait de la grotte, elle risquait de faire une chute de plus de vingt mètres, malgré que l'océan soit la pour la rattraper. Les sauts dans le vides n'ont jamais étaient trop sont trucs. Mais bon, vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle décida de se lance une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle sortit de la grotte à petits pas, puis une fois arrivée à la sortit, entre le vide et le petit bord de la montagne sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et sauta tête première, laissant la serviette s'envoler dans les airs.

_Laissez-moi. Que ma porte aujourd'hui reste close_

_N'ouvrez pas ma fenêtre au vent frais du matin_

_Mon cœur est aujourd'hui misérable et morose_

_Et tout me paraît sombre et tout me semble vain._

_Extrait du Poème « La voix » d'Henri de Régnier._

**Chapitre Two**

Dean, Sam et John s'étaient arrêtés dans un café du coin, et ils essayaient de trouver un moyen pour retrouver Asuza. Le café où ils étaient été plutôt calme et les serveuses étaient de jolies blondes avec tous les atouts intéressant, avait déclaré Dean lorsqu'il les avait aperçut pour la première fois, c'est-à-dire il y a plus d'un quart d'heure, maintenant.

-Donc, je disais que si tu voulais j'ai ma voiture dehors qui nous attend, rien que nous deux. Déclara Dean, au bord du comptoir à une blonde, qu'il était en train de draguer.

-Ben tu sais, je voudrais bien, seulement voilà, mon patron ne risque pas d'aimer si je m'absente en plein milieu de mon service. Elle passa timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sam arriva par derrière.

-Bon tu viens Dean, je te rappelle qu'on n'a plus urgent à faire, pour le moment.

-Ah ! Sam ! Je te présente Judith, Judith voici Sam, mon petit frère. Fit-il avec des gestes des mains.

-Enchanté. Sourit-il timidement.

-Désolée Judith, mais je dois te reprendre Dean, je te le rends dès que je peux. I le tira jusqu'à la table où les attendait John, pendant que Dean le draguer faisait ses au revoir en chemins.

-C'est bon Dean, tu n'as pas bientôt fini. Dit-il pendant qu'il s'assit.

-Attends Sam, cette fille c'est un canon, je pourrais bien y trouver mon plaisir avec elle. S'assit-il à son tour. Il était entre Sam et John.

-D'abord on retrouve ma sœur. Déclara John.

-Ça y est. Le grand frère protecteur est de retour.

-La ferme, Winchester. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Lança froidement, John lorsqu'une jeune femme arriva par la porte d'entrée, se retrouvant face à Dean, qui l'a reconnue de suite.

Un chapeau de paille, beige, cachant un visage de porcelaine et des cheveux roux acajou descendant en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos, le long d'une silhouette de guêpe, une forte poitrine. Il n'y avait aucun doutes, c'était bien elle.

-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter un peu plus que de toujours n'en faire qu'à ta tête, John. Lança-t-elle en prenant la chaise face à Dean. Elle s'assit. On ne voyait pas ses yeux émeraude en forme d'amande, ils étaient cachés par le chapeau.

-Et bien qui voilà, j'avais fini par te croire morte, ma belle. Déclara Dean.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis beaucoup plus résistante que tu peux le croire. Ce n'est pas la _mer_ qui va me gêner en quoique se soit.

-En effet, le faite que je t'ai poussée de toutes mes forces dans l'eau n'a pas dû t'être très agréable, je me trompe ?

-…. fit la réponse qu'il eut avant que Sam les interrompit définitivement.

-Je me dis que le jour où vous arrêterez de vous chercher, tous les deux, arrivera dans très longtemps, vraiment très longtemps. Souffla Sam, à sa place.

-Oh ! C'est certain. Avec une tête de mule pareille, ton frère n'a fini d'en baver, surtout si vous tenez à savoir des trucs sur Lucifer. Lança John.

-Ils peuvent toujours crever pour que je leur donne ne serai-ce qu'un seul renseignement. Cracha-t-elle dans sa chevelure de lionne.

-Waouh ! Qu'elle politesse, ma chère. Lâcha Dean.

-Ta politesse je te la mets là où je pense, abruti !

-Tu me cherche vraiment, toi ! Tu te crois vraiment tout permis ou quoi ? Et bien dis-toi qu'avec se sera différent qu'avec tes relations précédentes ! Compris ? Il appuya ses mains sur la tête, s'attirant l'attention complète de cette dernière qui releva un peu la tête pour voir son visage presque colérique.

-Oh ! Mais tu sais je peux très bien partir sur le champ, si je veux. Je n'ai rien à gagner en restant avec vous et j'ai encore moins une dette envers vous deux. Si je reste c'est parce que Castiel me l'a demandé, pigé ?

Là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. _Attendez ! Pour qui elle se prend cette gamine à me parler comme ça ? Je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'être arrogante qu'elle va vite enlever ce sourire confiant sur son visage de déesse….non mais attends mon cher tu dérape complet, là ! Calme-toi ! Cette arrogante n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite, quoique…__STOP __Dean !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Dean se leva de sa place, fit le tour de la table et une fois derrière celle-ci qui n'avait pas prêté attention au faite qu'il se soit levé, comparé à Sam et John, qui le regardaient bizarre, il prit Asuza par le bras, ce qui la força à se lever sans aucunes retenues, et il la tira jusqu'à dehors.

Une fois dehors il la plaqua contre le mur, les deux mains appuyaient, entouraient de chaque côté sa petit tête.

John et Sam les rejoignirent au même moment mais Dean leur fait bien comprendre qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas interférer là-dedans. Cela ne le regardait qu'à lui et la petite rousse asiatique au chapeau de cow-boy.

Ils restèrent quand même en retrait, Sam gardant un œil sur Dean, et John gardant un œil sur Asuza.

-Alors toi ma belle, j'ignore ce qui t'a rendu si arrogante et fière, mais sache que personne ne me parle sur ce ton, et encore moins une gamine dans ton genre ! Compris ? Lâcha-t-il avec une colère froide.

-Je n'ai aucuns comptes à te rendre. Si je veux te parler comme cela, je te parlerais ainsi. Que cela te plaise ou non. Répondit-elle avec une impassibilité froide et calme. Tout le contraire de Dean, à l'instant.

-Ah, bon ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laissé faire ? Et bien tu te mets le doigt dans le nez, ma cher. Il va falloir que tu apprennes vraiment à mettre ton arrogance pour quelques temps, le temps que l'on vainc Lucifer, au moins.

-Dean, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour régler vos différents, et puis aussi…c'est encore une adolescente….Intervenu Sam.

-Laisse-moi faire, petit frère. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Il ne la lâcha pas une seconde du regard, voulant surement l'intimidé. _Et bien c'est raté_, pensa-t-elle.

_N'empêche qu'il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Grand, brun et bien musclé. C'est plutôt un bon parti._ Songea-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait t'en sourire que ça ?

-Oh, rien ! J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

-Merci, ça je l'avais remarqué, bref passons….tu as dès maintenant arrêté ton petit cinéma de petite peste et apprendre un maximum le langage correct.

-Je veux bien, mais le problème c'est que je ne le connais pas. Sourit-elle.

Il tapant rageusement ses poings contre le mur, la faisant sursauter et tomber son chapeau. Dean saignait des mains. Le sang coulait le long du mur. Il en était presque coloré, presque de la peinture, on n'aurait pu croire si on n'en connaissait pas la raison.

-Voilà pourquoi il fallait à tout prix veiller sur eux. Chuchota Sam à l'oreille de John.

Asuza était passée d'un air fière à celui d'une jeune fille terrorisée. Elle le regardait maintenant avec de gros yeux terrorisée par la peur qu'il face quelque chose dont elle n'osa même pas y penser.

-Tu vas arrêter, ton charabia, oui ! Tu commences sérieusement à me soûler, à la fin ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! Juste d'être normale, quoi ! Putain de merde ! Il leva ses mains ensanglantées, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autres gestes que deux petites mains pâles comme du cristal s'emparèrent des siennes.

-Il faut veillez sur eux, en effet, mais il n'y a qu'Asuza pour être aussi peu rancunière dans ce genre de circonstances. Chuchota, à son tour, John, à l'oreille de Sam.

Dean fut étonné de la fragilité de ces mains qui tenaient fermement les siennes avec délicatesse et douceur. Comment un être aussi fragile pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Est-ce lui qui était devenu lâche au point de se rabaisser à un tel niveau ou bien….

-Je ne suis pas très douée en ça, mais je pense que ça ira. Déclara-t-elle en finissant de couvrir les mains ensanglantées de ce dernier avec des morceaux de tissus du bas de son T-shirt.

-C'est bon…il enleva d'un coup ses mains de son emprise. Et que je n'ai plus à te redire de telles choses, compris ?

-Comme tu voudras…elle ramassa son chapeau par terre et commença à s'éloigner des garçons lorsque….

-Hé ! Où vas-tu comme ça, toi? L'intercepta Dean.

-Me promener, j'ai besoin de marcher pour réfléchir. Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? Elle était dos à celui-ci ne préférant pas se retourner pour lui répondre. L'envie de le frapper de pleine face lui démanger trop pour qu'elle reste une minute de plus en sa compagnie, pour le moment.

-Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ? Ironisa-t-il à son habitude.

-Pff…sourit-elle avant de continuer sa marche, disparaissant dans le paysage au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

_Ma tristesse me vient de plus loin que moi-même,_

_Elle m'est étrangère et ne m'appartient pas,_

_Et tout homme, qu'il chante ou qu'il rie ou qu'il aime,_

_A son heure l'entend qui lui parle tout bas,_

_Extrait du Poème « La voix » d'Henri de Régnier._

**Chapitre Three**

Le soir était tombé, Asuza avait fait sa petite balade pendant près de trois heures, et personne ne sut où elle était passée pendant ces trois heures-là. Même pas John. Bref…

Vu que c'était le soir, ils s'étaient rendu à un motel et ils prirent deux chambres, l une avec Dean et Sam, et l'autre avec John et Asuza, bien entendu. Et bien sûr Asuza avait retrouvé tout son poil de la bête depuis sa dispute avec Dean. On pourrait croire qu'ils ne l'ont même jamais eut, si on ne les connaissait pas.

-Là, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la salle de séjour, où il avait une télévision, un billard, un baby-foot et un bar. Le séjour parfait pour un soir. La moquette était verte.

Sam et Dean faisaient un match de billard pendant que John regardait la télévision et qu'Asuza était au bat, en train de prendre les boissons que ces messieurs avaient commandé. (A noter qu'elle n'avait pas son chapeau sur elle, elle l'avait laissé dans la chambre).

-Voilà ! Deux verres de téquila pour ces messieurs sont enfin à vôtre disposition ! Déclara-t-elle en posant les deux verres sur le bord du billard, entre Sam et Dean. Elle souriait comme jamais.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te gagner ! Déclara Dean lorsque se fut son tour. Il regarda attentivement les boules, fit le tour de la table pour prendre son verre, et retourna à sa place. Il regarda une dernière fois la table silencieusement puis se mit sur le bord face à celui où se trouvait Asuza, il posa son bâton fixant une boule blanche et il tira de plein fouet. La boule va jusqu'à Asuza, puis elle prit sa gauche, reprit sa gauche, et elle alla tout droit, le long du bord vers le trou ce trouvant à la droite d'Asuza, où elle rentra lentement mais sûrement.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux boules sur la table.

-Alors, frérot ? Tu crois toujours que tu seras le meilleur, sachant que j'ai quatre boules d'avance sur toi avec celle que je viens de rentrer dans le trou.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu sais que si je mets ces deux boules, on sera à égalité. Lança Sam en prenant son verre, à son tour. Asuza les regardait jouer sans broncher une seule fois.

Sam regarda attentivement les deux boules restantes, il y en avait une noire et une rouge. Il fit le tour de la table, se plaçant face à la place d'où il venait, il plaça son bâton à l'extrémité des deux boules et il les tira aussi fort que son précédent.

La boule noire roula tout droit pour redescendre vers le trou se trouvant à la gauche d'Asuza. Elle y rentra en même temps que l'autre rentra dans le trou de droite.

-Alors, tu disais quoi, Dean ?

-La ferme, Sam ! Je suis meilleure que toi, quand même. J'ai marqué mes points plus vite.

-Mouais, si tu veux. Dit-il entre deux gorgées.

-Moi, je pense que vous êtes au même niveau. Aussi nul l'un que l'autre. Déclara Asuza sans bouger de sa place.

-Quoi ? Moi nul ? Tu es sûre que tu as bien regardé, toi ? Manqua de s'étrangler, Dean.

-Sûre et certaine. Vous êtes à égalité alors que toi tu as les mains blessées et Sam ….et bien Sam il est à son niveau, à lui. Donc si même avec des mains blessées tu arrives à un tel niveau, c'est que même sans être blessé tu ne dois pas être bien fort.

-Et en quoi juges-tu mon niveau ? En quoi une fille si connait-elle à un jeu pareil ? Toi, tu ne dois pas être meilleure qu'une débutante apprenant à viser sa boule dans le mauvais sens. Critiqua Dean.

-Ah, bon ? Alors comme ça, pour toi les femmes sont nulles dans les domaines, que toi, tu as désignés, que pour les hommes ? Tu m'en sorts de bien belles, toi. Elle appuya ses mains sur le bord du billard, regardant Dean avec un regard confiant.

-Et bien, vu que tu te prétends si supérieur à n'importe qui, vient te mesurer à moi, on verra bien lequel de nous aura raison.

-O.k. et si je gagne tu avoueras une bonne fois pour toute ta défaite envers moi et Sam. O.k. ?

-Et si tu perds tu me diras tout sur Lucifer.

-C'est qu'il est malin, le petit Winchester. Elle leva ses mains du billard, se dirigea vers Sam qui lui donna son bâton et elle se positionna à côté du billard, face à Dean.

Pendant que Sam prenait le triangle pour poser toutes les boules à l'intérieur, Asuza fit tenir son bâton contre le rebord, sortit un élastique et attacha ses cheveux roux acajou en chignon, laissant quelques mèches pendre les deux côté de son visage. Elle reprit le bâton dans ses mains.

-C'est parti ! Déclara Sam en enlevant le triangle blanc qui relâcha toutes les boules. Il y en avait quinze, en tout.

Dean prit l'initiative de jouer en premier. Il alla plus vers sa gauche, plaça son bâton face à deux boules noires et il tira. Les deux boules noires foncèrent sur une boule jaune qui atterrit dans un trou en face pendant que les deux autres boules tombèrent dans les deux trois du milieu, chacune leur tour. Dean afficha un sourire fier.

C'était au tour d'Asuza, elle resta pendant encore quelques instants à sa place, observant les douze boules restantes. Elle se décida enfin à bouger, et elle alla vers sa droite. Elle posa son bâton sur la table de billard, devant deux boules : une rouge et une blanche, laissant percevoir un léger décolleté qui ne manqua pas à Dean. Il trouvait qu'elle était drôlement bien foutue pour son âge. Et elle tira à ce moment. La boule rouge façon dans un tas et envoya deux boules dans le même trou quelle, pendant que la boule blanche fonça sur trois boule qui finira chacune dans trois trous différent. La blanche dans le même trou que la rouge. Il restait maintenant plus que cinq boules à tirer.

Après que **L'Intouchable**, eut fini son tour, Dean se positionna face à cette dernière et visage une boule verte qui fonça direct sur une boule jaune, qui la jaune fonça sur une blanche, et qui fit que les quatre rentrèrent en file indienne dans le même trou.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une boule, une boule verte en plein milieu de la table de billard qui jusque là avait été épargné par ses compatriotes. C'était au tour d'Asuza.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle se contenta juste de regarder fermement la boule verte. Elle mit son bâton sur la table, se pencha et tira d'un trait sur la dernière boule qui fit plusieurs ricochés pour enfin rentrer dans un des trous du milieu. Asuza avait gagné et Dean devait maintenant reconnaitre sa défaite envers elle ainsi que son frère.

-Alors Winchester, j'attends, maintenant. Elle posa le bâton le long de la table et marcha en direction de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, presque leurs ventres se touchaient si ce n'était sans compter sur l'intervention soudaine du frère d'Asuza qui les sépara illico presto.

-Stop, vous deux ! C'en est assez pour ce soir ! Vous avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je crois bien !

-Du calme, John, on réglait juste nos compte avec une partie de billard, c'est tout. Expliqua sa sœur en posant une main sur le bord du billard, pour pouvoir se tenir.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher que de draguer n'importe qui à n'importe quelle heure. Il la prit par le bras.

-Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu au bar, toi. Jamais je ne draguerais un gars pareil. Le montra-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, se laissant emporter tranquillement par son frère. Ils avaient maintenant le dos tourné aux deux frères, et Asuza était tellement morte de rire que son frère n'arrivait pas à la calmer.

-C'est moi ou elle se moque, là ? S'étonna Dean à son frère.

-Non, elle ne se moque pas que de toi mais aussi de son frère. Ca fait bizarre de la voir rigoler après tout ce qui s'est passé en une journée, tout de même. Mais bon bref…la prochaine fois éviter de trop te rincer l'œil, même si cette fois tu as de la chance.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu étais préoccupés par son décolleté que tu en as oublié la présence de son frère sur le canapé qui n'avait de cesse de nous surveiller. Je te rappelle que lui, tu ne lui as pas fais de morale comme à cette dernière, Dean.

-Je l'ai regardé si longtemps ?

-Dix minutes, environs.

-Aussi longtemps ? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçut.

-Normal, tu étais hypnotisé, encore heureux que tu n'en bavais pas, non plus. Sinon là tu aurais été dans une sacrée merde.

-N'empêche je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une telle chose avec une gamine qui plus est la fille que je supporte le moins en ce monde.

-Même moins que Ruby ?

-Franchement, je n'en sais trop rien….je vais me coucher Sam, cette journée m'a épuisée au plus haut point. Dit-il en s'étirant les bras, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Et les heures passèrent, ils étaient maintenant tous dans leur chambre, soit déjà endormi, soit en train de rêvasser assise sur la fenêtre comme une certaine petite rousse, en train de regarder le ciel étoilé et sa lune. Sa peau pâle luisait avec la lumière de celle-ci.

_Et quelque chose alors se remue et s'éveille,_

_S'agite, se repend et se lamente en lui,_

_A cette sourde voix qui lui dit à l'oreille,_

_Que la fleur de la vie est cendre dans son fruit._

_Extrait du Poème « La voix » d'Henri de Régnier._

**Chapitre Four**

La nuit s'était écoulée dans la normalité la plus totale, bien qu'Asuza avait eut du mal à s'endormi. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures, et elle avait dû se prendre une douche gelée pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur ses cernes. Elle avait mit du fond de tint, aussi, bien que c'était de se mettre du fond de tint sans éveiller les soupçons quand on n'a une peau aussi clair et pâle que la sienne. Mais bon, le seul à ne peut inquiéter pour le moment n'était que son frère, donc tant que lui il l'y croit, ça ira parfaitement pour le reste de la journée.

Elle avait donc lâché ses cheveux comme d'habitude, elle les démêla bien et mit son t-shirt rouge avec son pantalon noir en cuire qui lui moulait bien ses formes, son chapeau de cow-boy qu'elle ne lâche jamais – à savoir pourquoi – et descendit tranquillement ses trois étages par les escaliers, elle préférait passer par là pour regarder par les fenêtres le ciel bleu du printemps. Regarder le ciel pour elle, c'était une sorte de bonheur absolu, qui l'a délivré de ses soucis ne serai-ce qu'une petite seconde.

Elle venait d'arriver dans la salle de séjour et son frère se leva en sursaut du canapé, l'air plus que sérieux. Sachant que Dean et Sam étaient déjà là, et l'un en profitait bien de cette situation pour faire quasiment la même chose la nuit dernière.

-Asuza, veux-tu aller te changer, sur le champ ! Ordonna son frère.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes ça à moi, alors que tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je te dis ça.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Si je dois toujours m'habiller comme bon te semble, bientôt je vais ressemble à grand-mère Ariette. Il y a des limites à ça, je te l'aie déjà dis, hier, ne m'oblige pas à refaire la même scène, John.

-Dans tous les cas, hier soir sur internet j'ai trouvé des informations assez bizarre. Elles ne concernent pas Lucifer, mais c'est dans nôtre domaine. Déclara Sam à l'attention de Dean, John et Asuza.

-Encore des disparitions mystérieuses ? Interrogea Dean.

-Pas vraiment, se sont plutôt des attaques mystérieuses. Des gens se font attaquer de partout dans la ville. Elles se font attaquer de manières bizarres. Elles disent qu'on manipule leur esprit avant de faire attaquer pour aller au fameux lieu de rendez-vous qui change tout le temps, selon la personne.

-Tu as bien dis **elle** ?

-Oui, ce montre à l'air de s'en prendre qu'aux femmes, particulièrement aux blondes.

-Des blondes…il fallait s'y attendre…elles sont les proies idéales pour les obsédés.

-On n'a qu'à y aller et voir par nous même. Déclara Asuza.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les quatre étaient arrivés au centre ville et ils s'étaient dispersés en deux groupes, Dean et John ensemble et Sam et Asuza. Asuza avait insisté pour n'être ni avec son surprotecteur de frère ni avec ce têtu et draguer de Dean. Donc elle se retrouva avec Sam, dont elle trouva la compagnie très agréable.

-Quelle journée agréable ! J'aime bien quand il fait chaud. Déclara Asuza en s'étirant les bras dans le dos.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on trouvera quelque chose à marchant sans arrêt dans le centre ? Demanda Sam.

-Laisse-moi faire, rien de tel que les conseils venant de moi. Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, dont elle n'a pas l'habitude de montrer à n'importe qui.

Pendant près d'une heure, Sam et Asuza questionnèrent presque toutes les personnes présente lors de ces agressions, se trouvant sur leur passage Parfois c'étaient des vieillards complètement amnésique, d'autre c'étaient des hommes complètement pervers et saouls, que Sam dû souvent se mettre devant Asuza pour éviter qui lui saute dessus. Heureusement pour Asuza qu'il trouvait pas mal de fille blonde à interroger sur le passage, car elle en avait vraiment raz-le-cul de tout ces pervers complètement débauchés. Si elle avait pu, elle les aurait endormis pour quelque temps, le temps de quitter cette ville, au moins.

Mais quelque chose intrigua fortement Sam durant toute cette journée, en sa compagnie. Malgré qu'il ne la connaisse que depuis deux jours – s'il l'on compte aujourd'hui – il avait la vague impression qu'Asuza n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Elle avait beaucoup plus chaleureuse et souriante. Comme si la présence de Sam l'avait complètement changé. Il avait apprit plein de trucs sur elle dont il n'aurai jamais soupçonné comme le faite que c'est une grande gourmande de fraise – plus précisément de fruits rouges – qu'elle adorait les petites peluches toutes mignonnes, à son goût et plein d'autre chose encore.

Vous me direz comment Sam à pu apprendre ce genre de chose sur elle dans une situation pareille, et bien c'est tout : une fête foraine c'était installée en plein centre ville pour plusieurs, et Asuza ne résista pas à l'envie de se prendre une barbe à papa à la fraise et Sam lui prit une peluche sous la torture du supplice. Mais le seul fait de la voir sourire lui faisait plaisir. Comme un grand frère offrant un cadeau à sa petite sœur.

-Bon, tu as tout. Tu n'as pas d'autre chose, au moins, rassure-moi ? Demanda Sam pendant qu'ils sortaient de la fête foraine, Asuza serrant fortement sa peluche dans ses bras – qui n'était autre que le Bisounours rouge. Il faisait nuit, maintenant. Et la lumière blanche des étoiles et de la lune reflétaient sur sa peau de cristal. Elle brillait de milliers feux, et ses cheveux roux paraissaient encore plus beaux qu'à d'habitude.

-_Arigato_, Sam. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne mettais pas amusée comme ça, _Arigatogozaimasu_.

-Euh….traduction, s'il te plaît.

-_Merci, merci beaucoup_ Sam. Fit-elle avec son sourire chaleureux, qu'il connaissait bien, maintenant. Et si on profiter encore un peu de cette journée. Elle commença la marcha, San lui emboita le pas, une question le trônant dans la tête.

_Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi agréable et douce que maintenant alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle cherchait….Dean, se pourrait-il que ce que m'a dit Castiel hier, soit en rapport ? « __**Jamais elle ne pourra jamais faire de mal à un Winchester, sauf un **__» Non, ça ne peut pas être possible, ils ne se connaissent même pas._

-Hé Sam ! Tu ne vas pas rester planté ici jusqu'à la saint glinglin, quand même. Allez ! Grouille-toi un peu ! L'interpela Asuza, déjà bien éloignée de celui-ci.

Il sortit de ses pensées et la rejoignit sans tarder. Une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé, elle prit son bras. Elle était si petite à côté de lui qu'il eut du mal à croire pendant une minute que cette fille est la seule à connaitre le secret de la défaite de Lucifer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'avais envie de te prendre le bras, je peux ?

-Bien sûr, tâche juste de ne pas me faire tomber, c'est tout.

-Tu me crois si maladroite après la scène qu'il y a eut entre moi et ton frère, hier après-midi ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu es si légère que je pourrais oublier une seconde que tu es accrochées à moi.

-Ah, bon ? Et bien ce que l'on va voir, monsieur. Déclara-t-elle ne le tirant sans problème d'un trait dans la foule de gens se trouvant à cinq pas d'eux. Elle le lâcha et s'assit sur un petit muré.

Son chapeau s'envola avec le vent et ses cheveux volant au vent et sa peau s'accordant parfaitement avec la lueur de la lune. On aurait dit un tableau réel. Sam ramassa le chapeau.

Les deux mains d'Asuza étaient appuyées de chaque côté de son corps, elle avait la tête de profile par à rapport à Sam, qui était toujours debout.

-N'oublies jamais à qui tu parles, Sam. En apparence je trompe peut-être beaucoup de personne mais sache qu'elle n'est gère éloignée de ma personnalité. C'est un peu comme toi et ton frère. Nombre de personnes on dit bien des choses différentes sur vous deux, quelles soient positives ou négatives, il y a toujours une raison à l'interprétation que les gens se donnent de nous. Comme dit le proverbe, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Elle tourna sa tête, de manière à la regarder en face.

-Je l'ignore, ça mets juste sorti comme ça. Et toi, pourquoi n'en fais-tu qu'à ta tête, contrairement à ton frère qui réagit bien avant de réfléchir ? C'est comme ça, il y a certaines questions auxquelles on ne peut répondre. Pour ma part je peux dire même très souvent.

-Mais dis-moi comment une jeune fille comme toi peut-elle connaitre un monstre comme Lucifer ?

-Ah ! Ceci est une question bien embarrassant. À vrai dire c'est assez compliqué et long à raconter. Je n'aime pas me vanter de se genre de chose.

-C'est pour cela que tu évites le sujet avec nous ?

-Avec vous ? Se demanda-t-elle tout bas pour elle-même pour que Sam ne l'entende pas. Pas vraiment, j'ai plusieurs raisons qui font que je n'aime pas parler de ça.

-Hm….je vois…

-Mais bon on n'a assez parlé de ça. J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir ! Alors on va s'amuser ! Elle sauta du rebord et prit le bras de Sam, prenant son chapeau qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains, et lui mettant sur tête de ce dernier. Ce soir elle était bien décidé à s'amuser, quoiqu'en pense son frère ou quiconque.

-Quoi ? Mais on devait déjà avoir rejoins Dean et ton frère il y a plus d'une heure. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, vu le caractère de ton frère.

-Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui endosse la responsabilité. Alors maintenant si monsieur veut bien me suivre .Et le chapeau te va très bien. Ironisa-t-elle en le tirant vers la foule de gens. Ils s'enfoncèrent, et une fois qu'ils réussirent à en ressortirent ils étaient face à la mer, des feux d'artifices couvrant le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Elle lâcha enfin son bras. Elle marcha tout droit, s'approchant à pas lents de la mer, sans pour autant toucher l'eau. Elle était, maintenant, dos à Sam. Il avait pour seul spectacle ses longs cheveux ondulés volants au vent de la nuit.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de trimballer une gamine avec moi, depuis toute à l'heure.

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Sourit-elle lors deux hommes, habillés tout de noirs, comme des gardes du corps super costaux, vinrent faire leur apparition à eux.

-Sam Winchester ! Nôtre maître désire vous voir sur le champ. Déclara l'un deux. Sam se retourna à l'entente de son prénom.

-Vôtre maître ? Qui est vôtre maître ?

-Jonas, l'homme le plus riche au monde. Déclara une voix froide, mais familière aux oreilles de Sam, derrière ce dernier.

Elle continua à marcher, arrivant au même niveau que Sam. Elle s'imposait sans mal face à ces deux hommes qui ne trouvèrent en rien chez elle d'extraordinaire, sauf ses cheveux qu'ils trouvèrent si inattendus et si bizarres.

-Pourquoi Jonas veut-il voir Sam ? Il ne sait jamais intéressé à lui et ce n'est pas demain qu'il va le faire. Demanda-t-elle aussi froidement qu'à son habitude.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Miss Akasura. Mr. Watson veut voir Mr. Winchester pour des personnelles. Vous ne devez en aucun cas vous emmêler. Répondit l'autre bonhomme, celui de droite.

-Super ! Le gosse de riche revient en force.

-Laisse Asuza, je m'en charge. Sam mit un bras devant cette dernière pour la stopper. Il fit un pas vers eux.

-Je vois que vous avez pris la bonne décision.

-Détromper-vous. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous suivre. Et faites le bien comprendre à vôtre maître.

Asuza par derrière, prit à nouveau le bras de Sam.

-Tu viens Sam, les garçons doivent nous attendre.

À ses mots, il remit le chapeau de cow-boy sur sa légitime propriétaire.

-Vous n'irez nulle part. Lança froidement l'un des gardes, en se positionnent devant eux. Les empêchant de continuer d'avancer.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Dit-elle en lui mettant un coup de pieds entre les jambes et un sous le menton qui lui fit perdre complètement connaissance.

-Tu veux peut-être rejoindre ton copain, non ? Proposa-t-elle au restant lorsqu'il sortit un flingue le pointant sur eux.

Sam dû se libérer de l'emprise d'Asuza pour sortir également son flingue, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Le garde tenait fermement dans ses bras, la petite rousse. Le pistolet sous son menton.

-Si tu tires ou fais ne serai-ce qu'un pas de plus, je bute la fille !

_A suivre ..._

**Sale Gosse de riche !**


End file.
